Rasen Clan
!--> The Rasen Clan (螺旋一族, Rasen Ichizoku; literally meaning "Helix Clan") is a clan of extra-terrestrials and is the oldest known clan on Earth, predating even the Ōtsutsuki Clan. While having originated from another dimension, they came to Earth after their own world was devastated, making it their new home. Despite their external origins and seclusive nature, they have spread all over world and even populate the . Unlike other clans, they didn't actively wage war, though they had no problem aiding those whom requested their services. History REWORKING Physiology Being the aliens they are, the Helixians are cosmic energy based beings. As such, they are immune to all forms of diseases. This is the primary reason why their kind was able to thrive on any world, despite the environment. This is further proven by a unique technique they created, allowing them to become full fledged cosmic energy. Hierarchy The Helixians had a unique system of ruling, as instead of having a head clan, the clan is divided into "Branch Families" (分家, Bunke). Typically, each branch family specializes in a unique for of combat. Due to the close ties the various branch families share, they are typically grouped together as a squad, even when attending the at other villages, though additional genin may be put into the squad. Kōrimachi Branch *Kōrimachi Branch The Kōrimachi Branch (氷町分家, Kōrimachi Bunke; literally meaning "Ice Road Branch Family")... Asano Branch *Asano Branch The Asano Branch (浅野分家, Asano Bunke; literally meaning "Wretched Field Branch Family")... Otonari Branch *Otonari Branch The Otonari Branch (乙成分家, Otonari Bunke; literally meaning "Strange Elapse Branch Family") is one of the Five Noble Branches of the Rasen Clan. They were widely feared for their Tamatebako kekkei tōta. Arayo Branch '' Your flesh is a relic; a mere vessel. Hand over your flesh and a new world awaits you. We demand it. I am the Arayo and we are many. Expect us. '' — Arayo Branch Leader *Arayo Branch The Arayo Branch (粗代分家, Arayo Bunke; literally meaning "Coarsely Generation Branch Family") is one of the Five Noble Branches of the Rasen Clan. Well known across the shinobi world, they have risen to fame for in modern times for their exceptional skills in and the though use of their Kekkei Senyaku, the Ashinagatenaga. The Arayo Branch members possess an otherworldly beauty that draws the affection of men and women alike. They are almost seductive by simple existence, drawing in others that will soon be recruited into their cause. Having had plenty of time to refine their Kekkei Senyaku throughout the ages, the Arayo Branch was a relatively ruthless division within the Rasen Clan during the . Lead by the Arayo Clan Leader, they were exceptionally conquering in battle to the point that they would convert shinobi into their ranks to increase their numbers and combat potential in times of war and chaos. For this reason, the and s prohibited females from engaging in battle. Other clans would follow suit soon after, though it didn't really do much in slowing down the advancement of the Arayo Branch. This was due to the misconception that they could only convert females into their ranks. Gaman Branch Gaman (我慢分家, Gaman Bunke; literally meaning "Perseverance Branch Family") is one of the Five Noble Branches of the Rasen Clan. Feared by even the during the , they were known to kill individuals through ideas and information via the use of their Gamanzuyoi kekkei tōta. Their use of the bloodline, they decreased the number of members so low that they were demoted from being a prominent clan, proving their prowess with Genjutsu. They were such masters of the mental facility that they prompted heavy of the Uchiha Clan's , the {Izanagi}}, in an effort to survive the Gaman's kekkei tota. [[Bloodline]s The Helixian Clan possesses numerous kekkei genkai, most of which appeared in the clan over time, while some were obtained through various marriages and are noted to span a very broad spectrum due to the clan being composed of thousands of members before the clan initially split into dozens of groups and migrated. as the Tenseigan, and the Shikotsumyaku, which is almost extinct. It's main kekkei genkai is the Noryokugan, the EMS Release, and the Dark Release. Clan Hiden Techniques Due to their usage of Cosmic Energy, the Helixian Clan developed a number of Hiden techniques, with and without it, which are passed down within the clan. These techniques can be used through the sole use of Cosmic Energy. *Cosmic Energy Hidens **Kaitou - Disruption Blades **Preeminent Genesis - Medical Uchujutsu **Sunryuuken - Law Flow Authority **Heikougenjitsu - Parallel Reality Genjutsu **Apeirogan - Infinite Spiral **Juryokuido - Gravity Well **Jikūkankōtai - Dimensional Shift **Insuunagare - Cosmic Law Flow **Cosmic Chains - Cosmic Binding Chains **Cosmic Chain Prison - Cosmic Binding Chain Prison **Seal of the Chakravartin - Energy Seal *Chakra Hidens **Synapse Control **Phasion Technique Trivia The Helixian Clan existed as the first clan in the world, but the world would never find out due to their seclusive nature. The arrived on Earth long before the Ōtsutsuki Clan as well as the worldwide spreading of chakra. As a keep sake, the village itself also became known as Hexoshigakure, the village of the Helixians, the Holders of Knowledge of the Ninja World, due to how they specialized in certain field, but mainly because of their unmatched massive Sealed Chambers of Knownledge, that they used to store the vast amount of information on different clans, countries, animals, trees, plants, jutsu, and various other techniques and information, in hopes of reviving the world one day in case the ninja world was to get wiped out in a disaster. *The Arayo Branch's quote is originally from the Animatrix. Category:Clans